1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for recognizing an operation to a display surface.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device, which, when a specific position of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector is indicated with an indication body, detects the indication position, and then displays a pointer or the like so as to correspond to the position thus detected (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4272904 (Document 1)). By drawing the trajectory of the position detected using the device described in Document 1, it is possible to display characters, figures, and so on written by hand.
Incidentally, in the case in which the user draws a hand-written image to the display surface, the information representing the indication position of an indication body used for handwriting is sometimes treated as the information representing the indication position or the like of a pointing device (e.g., a mouse and a digitizer). On this occasion, there can be the case in which the switching from the state of treating the information representing the indication position and so on of the indication body as the information representing the indication position and so on of a certain pointing device to the state of treating the information as the information representing the indication position and so on of another pointing device is desired. Further, in the case of using a personal computer (PC) as the host device, if the operating system (OS) of the PC or the version thereof is different, there is a possibility that available pointing devices are also different.